Dragon Ball Multiverse Univers 8: Le Tyran Frieza
by Seikyo Jack
Summary: Fanfic basé sur l'Univers 8 du fanmanga de Salagir et GogetaJr, Dragon Ball Multiverse. Frieza, King Cold et Cooler conquiert l'univers avant de recevoir la visite des Vargas.
1. La Fin d'un Guerrier

DBM UNIVERS 8

LE TYRAN FRIEZA

---

*Note*

Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'Univers 8 de Dragon Ball Multiverse, celui de Frieza, King Cold et Cooler. Je n'utiliserai toutefois pas les noms que les auteurs utilisent dans le fanmanga, tout simplement parce que les traductions de la Funimation sont supérieures, en mon opinion. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à des "Badack", "Kakarotto" et "Kamesennin", mais plutôt à des "Bardock", "Kakarot" et "Maître Roshi" (je suis sympa, j'ai traduit le "master" :). Ne venez pas me dire de mettre les traductions françaises ou autre, ce genre de commentaires, je les ignore, tout simplement. :P

Bonne lecture!

---

Chapitre 1

La Fin d'Un Guerrier

---

La tension était palpable sur le champs de bataille qu'était devenu Namek. Cela devait faire dix bonnes minutes que Frieza et Goku se battaient, deux immenses puissances luttant pour le sort de l'Univers. L'extra-terrestre voulait le conquérir, alors que le Saiyen se battait pour le sauver.

La planète Namek, elle, était en piteux état. Beaucoup de Nameks avaient été tué par les hommes de Frieza et un village avait été exterminé par Vegeta. L'Arrivée de Goku avait été un salut pour Piccolo, Gohan et Krillin.

Le duel était chaud, Goku semblait à peu près égal au tyran, mais il commençait à se fatiguer, et il manquait d'options.

L'être svelte esquissa un rictus triomphant. Goku venait se remettre debout, après avoir encaissé le coup de tête de Frieza. Pendant ce temps, Gohan, Krillin et Piccolo observait, impuissant.

-Alors, où est ta fougue? Tu es en grève?, dit Frieza.

Goku le fixait, haletant. Il était vidé de toute énergie, épuisé par le Kaioken et le puissant Kaméhaméha qu'il avait envoyé au tyran. Le vaillant Saiyen ne savait plus quoi faire.

D'un geste, Frieza envoya un coup de vent vers Goku, la bourrasque envoyant de la poussière et des petites roches vers son adversaire, qui protégea son visage.

-Et bien, tu ne peut plus rien faire d'autre?, nargua Frieza, tu as sans doute hâte de mourir, hm?

Gohan serra les poings, le feu de la colère montant en lui.

-Je n'en peut plus! Je dois me battre!, s'écria-t-il.

Alors que le jeune demi-Saiyen allait se jeter au combat, Piccolo l'arrêta.

-Attends! Goku a une idée derrière la tête.

-Hein?, lâcha Krillin.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut être?, s'interrogea le Namek, il n'a presque plus d'énergie.

Frieza fixa Goku, confus, le guerrier venait de lever les bras dans les airs. Que faisait-il? Était-il devenu fou? Seul Krillin avait comprit.

-La Spirit Bomb! ,s'exclama-t-il.

-Spirit Bomb?, demanda Piccolo, confus.

Krillin s'empressa de répondre.

-C'est une technique de King Kai, une attaque de dernier recourt!

Piccolo écouta, intrigué.

-Il s'agit de collecter l'énergie de toute chose vivante sur la planète, expliqua l'humain, et d'en faire une boule d'énergie. Les animaux, les plantes, nous....

-Hein?

Piccolo esquissa un sourire en coin.

-King Kai...il ne s'est pas donné la peine de nous en informer.

Gohan ne semblait guère convaincu, avec raison.

-M-mais, est-ce que cela marchera sur Frieza? Il y a peu de formes de vie ici, comparé à la Terre.

Krillin serra les dents, gardant espoir.

-Goku le sait, mais il n'a pas d'autre choix, il doit essayer!

Goku se concentra pour réunir l'énergie. Il n'était pas sûr lui-même du succèes de cette technique. Frieza pourrait la repousser....ou au contraire, la puissance de la Spirit Bomb pourrait détruire la planète....

Il garda sa concentration, espérant de tout son coeur que la Spirit Bomb vaincrait Frieza.

Toutes les choses vivantes...les plantes, les animaux...prêtez-moi votre force!

Frieza ne comprenait pas ce que le Saiyen faisait. Pourquoi restait-il là, les bras dans les airs? Il devait préparer quelque chose....mais quoi?

-Tu prépares une attaque sournoise?

Krillin, Piccolo et Gohan avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel, ils avaient sentit la puissance dégagée par la Spirit Bomb.

-Cette Spirit Bomb ne contient pas que l'énergie de Namek, mais celle d'autres planètes avoisinantes, remarqua Krillin.

-Frieza n'a pas encore comprit, dit Piccolo, mais pourquoi Goku ne l'utilise pas tout de suite?

-Je suppose qu'il croit que ça ne sera pas suffisant.

Frieza commença à s'impatienter.

-Alors, tu fais quoi? Tu déclares forfait?, dit-il.

Goku resta dans sa position, rassemblant le plus d'énergie possible. Frieza fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, énervé. Il leva les yeux au ciel instinctivement, se demandant pourquoi son adversaire avait les bras levés. Il remarqua une lueur dans le ciel, du coin de l'oeil.

Goku serra les dents. Il avait remarqué!

Non, zut! Ne regarde pas le ciel!

Frieza ouvrit grand les yeux, voyant l'immense boule d'énergie. Comment un vulgaire primate avait-il pu rassembler autant d'énergie? Il tenait à peine debout, c'était impossible! Il baissa le regard vers le guerrier, serrant les dents, ses yeux brûlant de colère.

-Enfoiré! s'écria-t-il.

Il s'élança vers Goku et l'envoya bouler d'un coup de pied. Les espoirs des Z-Fighters s'écroulèrent d'un seul coup.

-Zut! Il a découvert le pot-aux-roses!, s'exclama Piccolo.

Frieza fixa Goku avec dédain.

-Tu croyait m'avoir avec un tour aussi futile? Tu n'est qu'une vermine de primate!

Il s'élança, prêt à en finir. Piccolo tendit les mains vers Gohan et Krillin.

-Donnez-moi votre énergie, vite!

L'humain et le demi-Saiyen le regardèrent, confus.

-Maintenant! Videz vos esprits, concentrez-vous!

Krillin et Gohan s'éxécutèrent, ils concentrèrent leur force et transféra l'énergie qu'il leur restait au Namek, qui sentit sa puissance revenir.

Durant ce temps, Goku se relevait et essuyait le sang de sa bouche. Frieza s'avança lentement vers lui.

-J'ignore quelle technique de fourbe tu compatit utiliser mais je ne te laisserai pas faire!

Goku grogna, maudissant sa malchance.

Non, je dois gagner...la Terre...et l'univers tout entier!....

Il aurait voulu vaincre Frieza, mais son corps ne voulait plus lui répondre. Même un simple coup de poing était demandant. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, son esprit était embrouillé. Le coup de pied qu'il venait de recevoir n'aidait en rien et il était sonné.

Frieza se plaça devant Goku, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, et leva une main devant le guerrier. Le Saiyen vola vers l'eau derrière lui, repoussé avec une concentration d'énergie. L'eau éclaboussa l'herbe, sur la terre ferme et le froid du liquide mordit le corps de Goku. Il s'agrippa à la berge, avalant de grandes bouffées d'air. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les pieds blancs de Frieza.

Frieza le regarda avec dédain, les bras croisés. Ce pathétique Saiyen lui avait donné un peu de fil à retordre, allant jusqu'à faire apparaître une boule d'énergie dans le ciel, à son insu, pour sans doute lui faire tomber dessus, sans que le tyran n'ait une chance d'y échapper.

-Je n'ai jamais comprit les Saiyens et les ai toujours méprisé!, cracha-t-il, je vais te détruire avec cette planète.

Il garda son regard empli de haine braqué sur Goku, sa queue fouettant l'air.

-Je tuerai le petit également, les Saiyens seront donc définitivement rayés de la carte! Les Super Saiyens ne sont qu'un mythe!

Il pointa un doigt vers Goku, se préparant à en finir. Il sentit un choc soudain à la tête, avant de voler dans les airs et d'atterrir dans l'eau froide. Piccolo atterrit prêt de Goku.

-Termine ta Spirit Bomb, dépêches-toi!

Goku se releva, d'abord surpris. Il esquissa un sourire et releva les bras vers le ciel. L'énergie recommencer à couler vers la Spirit Bomb.

-Vite! Ce coup était tout ce que je pouvais faire!, cria Piccolo.

Goku se concentra, en appelant à l'énergie de tout ce qui l'entourait. Frieza émergea de l'eau en une grande éclaboussure, les yeux brillant d'une lueur enragée.

-Ce Namek est encore vivant?!, s'exclama-t-il.

Il vit Goku qui canalisait encore l'énergie. Pendant ce temps, Piccolo regardait le tyran nerveusement.

-Alors, c'est bientôt prêt?, demanda-t-il, Frieza a l'air en rogne!

-P-pas encore....

Frieza pointa le doigt vers Goku, une explosion enveloppa le tyran. Lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, il regarda autour, confus.

-Il y a encore des vermines?!

Piccolo fût étonné. Krillin et Gohan venait d'envoyer un peu de l'énergie qu'il leur restait pour distraire Frieza.

-Bien joué!, se dit-il.

Goku leva les yeux en l'air.

-Ça, ça y est! C'est prêt!!!

Ses compagnons sourirent, l'espoir perdu enfin revenu. Le vaillant Saiyen s'apprêta à lancer la Spirit Bomb. Ça y est, l'Univers allait être sauvé!!

Au moment où il allait lancer, il sentit une vive douleur à la poitrine, comme si une barre de métal chauffée à blanc s'était plantée dans son coeur. Il écarquilla les yeux, son regard se brouillant. Il fût envahi par un sentiment d'horreur. Il avait échoué! La distraction de Gohan et Krillin n'avait pas suffit, Frieza avait eu le réflèxe d'attaquer avant que Goku ait pu lancer!

Le Saiyen se maudit pour son échec, crachant du sang, le coeur percé par le rayon de Frieza. Il s'écroula, ses mains agrippant la terre, les jointures blanchies par la frustration. Les dernière seconde de conscience furent comme des heures pour lui, sa vie défila dans son esprit. Sa rencontre avec Bulma. Sa victoire sur l'Armée du Ruban Rouge. Son duel contre le démon Piccolo, l'arrivée de Radditz, ainsi que le match nul contre Vegeta. Il repensa ensuite à Chi-Chi, Gohan, Krillin...et les autres.....

Emplis de tristesse, les yeux embués de larme du vaillant guerriers se refermèrent, pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir.


	2. La Victoire Du Tyran

Gohan, Krillin et Piccolo le regardèrent s'écrouler, en état de choc. Leur dernier espoir venait de disparaître. Frieza n'avait pas été dupe, plutôt que d'éliminer Gohan et Krillin sous le coup de la colère, il avait immédiatement eut le réflèxe d'arrêter l'élément le plus dangereux, Goku et sa Spirit Bomb. Maintenant, personne la puissance pour maîtriser l'immense boule d'énergie. Le peu d'énergie que Gohan et Krillin avaient en eux venait d'être transféré à Piccolo, et lui seul n'a pas la force nécessaire pour vaincre Frieza.

Gohan fixait le cadavre de son père, ses espoirs détruits. L'image du rayon mortel transperçant Goku ne cessa de lui revenir encore et encore. Il était paralysé par une fascination morbide, cette mort atroce à laquelle il venait d'assister, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Frieza se mit à rire et se tourna vers les compagnons du vaillant Saiyen.

-Ces attaques de lâche ne marcheront pas. Maintenant que ce macaque a finalement été éliminé, il ne me reste qu'à m'occuper de son morveux. La race des Saiyen sera finalement éteinte!

Il continua à rire, sa voix se répercutant sur les monticules rocheux des alentours, tel un chant morbide annonçant une fin funeste. Krillin et Gohan étaient paralysés, abasourdis.

C'est fini, il n'y a plus d'espoir....nos amis..la Terre...et l'Univers.....tout est fini!

Ces funestes pensées traversdèrent l'esprit de Krillin, qui, grâce à Goku, n'avait jamais cru en une fin quelconque du monde. L'espoir lui revenait chaque fois que Goku arrivait pour sauver la mise et cette fois n'avait pas été exception. L'humain croyait que son meilleur amis prendrait le relais et sauverait tout le monde. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Il avait beau se convaincre du contraire, Krillin voyait bien la dépouille de Goku, dont le sang tachait l'herbe autour du corps. Tremblotant, les yeux embués de larmes, Krillin hurla toute sa peine et son désespoir.

-Nooooon!!!! Gokuuuuuuu!!!!!!!

Alors que Piccolo s'apprêtait à donner son maximum pour combattre Frieza, Krillin concentra le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et envoya une boule d'énergie dans le cil, qui explosa, envoyant des dizaines de plus petites boules vers le changeforme. L'air devint chaud et la poussière forma un écran aveuglant et étouffant, l'explosion puissante ayant soulevé de la terre et des roches. Gohan et Piccolo se couvrirent le visage, baissant légèrement les bras lorsque la poussière fût dissipée. Krillin Haletant, au bord de l'inconscience. Il venait de passer ses dernières forces dans cette attaque désepérée. Il se permit un petit espoir d'avoir affecté le tyran, mais au fond de lui, il savait que cette technique n'avait pu que le mettre en colère. Et comme de raison, lorsque le nuage de poussière fût dissipé, il vit Frieza, toujours debout, un rictus cruel au lèvre. L'humain crû voir dans les yeux du tyran les milles et unes façon que le changeforme aurait pu lui infliger la souffrance, avant d'en finir.

Frieza ricana.

-Et bien, les Terriens ne savent pas quand arrêter.

Il pointa un doigt vers Krillin, qui sentit une pression énorme contre son corps, comme si une main gigantesque et monstrueuse venait de l'agripper. Le petit chauve serra les dents et écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit la force invisible le soulever dans les airs. Frieza, rictus aux lèvres, concentra son énergie psychique, la faisant rejaillir de l'intérieur de l'humain.

-Aidez-m.........!!!!!!, cria Krillin, avant d'exploser.

De Krillin, il ne restait que quelques cendres, qui flottèrent doucement vers le sol. Krillin n'était plus, maintenant aux côtés de Goku dans l'au-delà.

L'esprit de Gohan en fut bouleversé de plus belle. D'abord son père, ensuite son ami. Gohan sortit lentement de son état de choc, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et ses dents se serrèrent. L'énergie, d'abord quasi-absente du garçon, remonta en flèche. Sans prévenir, aveuglé par la rage, le petit guerrier s'élança vers Frieza en hurlant.

-Arrête!!!!!!!!!!!

Frieza eût à peine le temps de se tourner vers cette nouvelle menace que le pied de Gohan le cueillit en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant planer. Piccolo grogna et s'empressa d'enchaîner avec un coup de coude qui fit brutalement s'écraser Frieza au sol. Il s'empressa de reculer d'un bond et d'envoyer toute sa puissance dans une attaque.

-Explosive Demon Wave!

L'énergie crépita entre ses mains et, avant que Frieza n'ait le temps de se relever, il envoya sa boule d'énergie crépitante, causant une puissante déflagration, qui envoya poussière et grava dans tous les sens. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, le Namek et le demi-Saiyen virent un Frieza furieux, ses yeux rouges brillant de haine. Ses veines palpitèrent à travers sa peau. Le tyran n'avait pas éliminé tous ces macaques pour se faire énerver par une vermine de Namek et un demi-Saiyen!

-Je n'arrive pas à crois que vous soyez toujours en vie! Je vais tâcher de réparer cette erreur!, menaça-t-il.

Piccolo chargea dans un rugissement guerrier, mais en vain, Frieza le frappa de sa queue musclée, l'envoyant valser plus loin. Avant que le guerrier Namek n'ait touché le sol, le tyran réapparu derrière lui en un clin d'oeil, l'envoyant dans les airs d'un coup de pied. Il pointa son doigt sur le Namek qui tournoyait dans les airs, envoyant un autre rayon mortel, qui transperça Piccolo. Gohan vit avec horreur son mentor être empalé par l'attaque meurtrière. Inconscient, Piccolo atterrit lourdement sur le sol, dans un bruit mat écoeurant. Il resta par terre, inconscient, se vidant de son sang jusqu'à sa mort.

Gohan n'avait plus la fougue que la mort de Krillin avait provoquée. Il ne voyait plus un voile rouge de colère, mais un désespoir sans fin. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre, il tenait à peine debout. Et puis, si son père, qui était cent fois plus fort que lui n'avait pu gagner, comment le pourrait-il, même au summum de sa forme?

Frieza ricana, marchant lentement vers le demi-sang.

-Maintenant que Vegeta et cet autre macaque sont morts, il ne reste que toi, ensuite, les Saiyen seront définitivement rayés de l'univers!

Il éclata d'un rire sinistre, avançant doucement, tel un ange de la mort s'apprêtant à abattre sa lame faucheuse. Gohan tremblotait.

Papa, Piccolo, Krillin, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas la force......

Abandonnant tout espoir de s'en sortir, Gohan fonça, dans une pitoyable tentative d'attaquer le meurtrier de son père et de ses amis. Le maléfique changeforme croisa les bras avec un sourire en quoi et attrapa Gohan par la gorge avec son appendice caudal. D'un pivot du bassin, il envoya Gohan s'écraser tête première sur le sol, son cou se brisant sous le choc. Gohan était mort rapidement, il n'eût pas le temps de ressentir quelque douleur que ce soit. Son esprit était maintenant près de eux des victimes de Frieza.

Le changeforme savoura sa victoire. Il avait enfin pu se venger des minables qui l'avaient empêché d'avoir son souhait. Ce Saiyen, que Vegeta appelait "Kakarot" lui avait donné du fil à retordre, et les trois autres minables qui étaient avec lui avaient été une véritable plaie. Mais tout était fini. Il n'avait pas eu son souhait mais il eût au moins la satisfaction d'avoir fait payer les vermines qui avaient gâché sa chance de devenir immortel.

-Cette fois, il n'y aura plus aucun de ces dégoûtants Saiyen pour me barrer la route, se dit-il, satisfait.

Il éclata d'un rire maléfique, avant de léviter jusqu'à son vaisseau.

Il était d'ailleurs en piteux état, Vegeta l'avait transpercé, les systèmes avaient été touchés, l'astronef ne volerait plus jamais.

Tout ça à cause de ce sale traître!, maudit intérieurement le Tyran.

Frieza prit son envol et chercha un vaisseau quelconque. La Ginyu Force avait sans doute laissé leur capsules de voyage derrière, il pourrait donc en utiliser une pour quitter Namek car, même s'il pouvait survivre dans l'espace, l'équipement de communication qu'il y avait dans les capsules lui servirait pour contacter le vaisseau de son père, King Cold. Après cette rude bataille, le tyran avait besoin de repos, nul doute que dans le vaisseau de son père, il trouverait de quoi remplir son estomac ainsi que le confort d'un sofa et d'une coupe de vin. De toute façon, il préférait ne pas gaspiller ses forces en volant, il pourrait se reposer dans la capsule, le temps d'arriver au vaisseau de son père.

Il repéra enfin une capsule, qui semblait intacte.

-Enfin! La Ginyu force aura au moins servi à quelque chose, même morts!

Pour économiser ses forces, il revint à sa première forme, celle qu'il avait avant que Vegeta et les Terriens n'interviennent dans ses plans. Aussi pathétique que cette forme avait l'air, elle cachait suffisamment sa puissance pour donner une bonne surprise à quiconque le défiait et c'était plus commode puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace pour se mouvoir. Il prit place dans la capsule et appuya sur quelques boutons. La capsule s'envola dans l'espace, Frieza pu voir Namek à travers le hublot.

-Et bien, c'est un sacré dégât!, se dit-il avec un rictus, je vais devoir nettoyer derrière!

Sur ce, il positionna la capsule derrière la Spirit bomb, qui restait en suspend.

-Le dernier vestige de ce macaque! Il servira au moins à économiser mes forces.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte de la capsule et se leva. Il tendit les mains vers la Spirit Bomb et, concentrant sa force mentale, l'envoya vers Namek avec force. Une fois que la boule partit vers la planète, Frieza re ferma la porte et mit une bonne distance entre la planète et sa capsule. Il regarda la planète virer au rouge, avant d'exploser au bout de quelques minutesé Il esquissa un rictus maléfique avant d'éclater de rire.

-Encore plus fabuleux que lorsque j'ai détruit la planète Vegeta!, lâcha-t-il, continuant à rire.

Une fois le sinistre spectacle terminé, il entra les coordonnées du vaisseau de la famille Cold et la capsule se dirigea vers l'astronef. Il y arriva après une heure de voyage.

---

Des techniciens s'affairaient dans la salle de contrôle du vaisseau de King Cold.

-Une capsule vient d'être détectée! À première vue, c'est une des capsule de la Ginyu Force!, remarqua l'un des techniciens-radars.

Le chef de l'équipe jeta un oeil sur l'écran.

-Si une de ces capsules est seules, c'est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose. Demandes au voyageur de s'identifier.

Le technicien s'exécuta, activant le micro de son casque.

-Vous me recevez? Déclinez votre identité, terminé.

La voix de Frieza se fit entendre à travers les écouteurs du casque.

-Ici Frieza. Ouvrez les portes du hangar.

Les techniciens ne se firent pas prier, c'était le fils de King Cold, après tout.

-Bien reçu, et bienvenue, monsieur Frieza.

Le hangar s'ouvrit, accueillant la capsule. Frieza en sortit, couvert de poussière et de contusion. Un groupe d'homme s'empressa de l'accueillir. Ils furent étonnés de voir Frieza dans cet état, bien qu'il soit moins fort que les autres membres de sa famille. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Frieza revenir d'une conquête avec des blessures et sans son armure.

-Voulez-vous que j'appelle l'unité médicale, monsieur?, demanda l'un des hommes.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais faites servir mon cru favori au salon. J'aurai besoin de me détendre.

-À vos ordres, monsieur.

Pendant que les hommes s'occupaient de ranger la capsule, Frieza prit le chemin du salon, ou un confortable sofa détendrait ses muscles endoloris. Son père était confortablement calé dans son fauteuil favori, dégustant des douceurs qui semblaient dispendieuses. Il accueilli son jeune fils, parlant avec sa voix à l'allure narcissique, digne d'un noble n'ayant que mépris pour qui n'était pas de sa famille.

-Alors, cette escapade sur Namek s'est bien passée?, demandant le géant.

Frieza prit place sur le sofa, ses jambes étendues sur celui-ci, son coude appuyé sur l'accotoir.

-Pas exactement, père, répondit le fils, un groupe de Terrien a ruiné ma chance d'avoir les Dragon Balls, mais ils ne sont maintenant plus que de la poussière dans l'espace.

King Cold garda son menton appuyé sur ses jointures, dégustant ses délicates friandises de l'autre main.

-Je vois, quelle mauvaise fortune. Tes Saiyens t'ont trahi, je suppose?

Cold avait visé dans le mille...ou presque.

-Nappa et Raditz sont morts sur Terre. Vegeta m'a trahi et a eu sa punition,dit-il, toutefois, parmi les Terriens, il y avait deux primates, l'un d'eux m'a mit dans cet état lamentable.

King Cold eut l'air légèrement intrigué.

-Et ces Terriens étaient forts?, demanda-t-il.

Frieza haussa les épaules. Un serveur venait d'apporter un plateau sur lequel reposait une coupe et une bouteille contenant un cru inestimable. Le tyran versa le liquide rouge foncé dans sa coupe et trempa ses lèvres dans la délicieuse boisson.

-Pas autant que nous, père, mais l'un d'eux m'a donner du fil à retordre.

-Est-ce vrai? Je dois admettre que ces contusions m'intriguaient.

Frieza dégusta une autre gorgée de vin.

-L'un des deux primates m'a forcé à utiliser cinquante pour cent de ma puissance totale, mais je l'ai éliminé avant qu'il n'utilise une attaque de lâche. L'autre était un morveux. Faible mais lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, sa puissance augmentait temporairement.

-Étrange, très étrange, lâcha King Cold, sans avoir l'air très intéressé, je crois que le commerce de planètes pourra continuer sans d'autres incidents, n'est-ce pas?

Frieza acquiesça.

-Bien sûr, ces Terriens n'étaient qu'une épine de plus sous nos pieds, répondit Frieza, je crois que nous pourrons être tranquilles.

Frieza termina sa coupe et se leva, mettant ses bras derrière son dos.

-Je vais contacter mes hommes sur la planète Frieza 79 pour me fabriquer un nouveau vaisseau, ce traître de Vegeta a détruit le mien.

King Cold balaya l'air d'une main, allant piocher une autre friandise.

-Très bien, fils.

Frieza parcouru les couloirs du vaisseau, dont l'intérieur faisait plutôt penser à un somptueux manoir. Les hublots aux contours stylisés donnait vue sur le vide de l'espace, et les couloirs, assez grands pour que King Cold puisse marcher sans se courber, étaient décorés avec des lustres, auxquels étaient accrochés des sphères lumineuses qui diffusaient une lumière chaleureuse, rendant le vaisseau accueillant, malgré l'attitude cruelle et insouciante de son propriétaire.

Frieza était à quelques mètres de la porte qui menait à la salle des communications, lorsqu'une silhouette apparut dans le couloir. La silhouette familière était celle de son frère, Cooler, qui était accompagné de Salza, le meilleur de ses soldats personnels. Frieza le maudit intérieurement. Cooler était jaloux car son frère cadet était mieux traité que le plus vieux et Cooler ne se gênait pas pour narguer son jeune frère, qui avait conquit plus de deux cent planète, contre soixante-dix neuf pour Frieza. Tous deux brûlaient de régler leur différents, mais ils étaient souvent occupés par le commerce planétaire.

-Amoché par des macaques, plutôt pitoyable, mon frère, nargua le plus vieux.

Frieza rêvait de transpercer le coeur de Cooler, comme il avait fait avec ce Saiyen venu de la Terre. Mais le fait d'être le favori de son père lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un avantage sur Cooler. Salza en ajouta une couche.

-Avec la Ginyu Force comme soldats d'élite, ça ne pouvait qu'échouer.

Salza savait que lui et ses deux compagnons étaient plus que compétents, comparé à la Ginyu Force, le capitaine Ginyu et sa clique s'entraînaient plus à apprendre de nouvelles poses qu'à s'entraîner. C'était ce qui faisait la différence entre Ginyu et Salza, malgré que le premier avait un pouvoir inusité qui lui permettait d'échanger son corps avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Frieza retint une grimace de dégoût. Il valait mieux conserver son calme pour tenir tête à Cooler, dont l'arrogance dépassait même celle de son jeune frère.

-Tu parles toujour autant, cher frère, rétorqua le plus jeune, dommage que tes lèvres travaillent plus que le reste.

Cooler ne broncha pas.

-L'unique raison pourquoi je ne t'ai pas pulvérisé est que père n'approuverais pas que je bloque notre commerce, même si le peu de planètes que tu a conquises n'apporte pas une très grande différence.

Frieza se retint de pulvériser Cooler et son acolyte sur-le-champs. King Cold n'approuverait pas que l'intérieur de son magnifique vaisseau soit endommagé ou salit. Cooler aurait son compte une autre fois.

-Espérons que tu sauras apporter de la qualité plutôt que de la quantité, Cooler. À quoi bon avoir deux cents planètes si même la moitiés de celles-ci sont de véritables déchets.

Cooler ricana. Frieza ne savait pas quand la fermer. Le plus vieux des deux frères finirait bien par pulvériser son cadet, afin de ne plus avoir de nuls arrogants pour ralentir le commerce.

-Espérons que tu ne décevras pas notre père, à l'avenir, siffla-t-il, si par malheur, tu devenais inutile, tu aurais affaire à moi.

Frieza renifla, nullement intimidé. Cooler ferait bien de surveille ses arrières, s'il ne voulait pas finir comme le primate qui avait forcé le tyran blanc à utiliser plus de puissance qu'il ne voulait.

-Dans ce cas, dit-il, j'espère que tes hommes ont une bonne vue, tes restes vont être difficiles à retrouver.

Cooler renifla de dédain et passa son chemin, suivit de Salza. Frieza ne s'en occupa plus et se dirigea vers la salle de communication, donnant ses instructions aux mécaniciens de la planète Frieza 79.


End file.
